With Arms Wide Open
by RedRaiderHottie
Summary: Jordan's life is abaout to change...a oneshot songfic COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: The song is 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed…I'm helping a few of my friends do a color guard ensemble to this song…so I've been listening to it a lot lately and I just had to write a short lil fanfic to it…hope you like

Summary: Jordan and Angela have been together for a while now…and Jordan receives some news that can change his life…

* * *

Jordan smiled as he opened the door to find his girlfriend on the other side. "Hey Ang," he said as he let her in and kissed her softly on the cheek. 

"Hey," she said softly, walking over to sit on his couch. "We need to talk," she sat there nervously, never meeting Jordan's eyes.

Jordan looked almost scared as he joined his long time on and off girlfriend on the couch. "What about," he managed to say without sounding too nervous.

"Oh it's nothing bad," Angela quickly reassured, "Well depending on how you look at it, it's not bad," she softly added. Jordan squeezed her hand affectionately, encouraging her to continue. "Jordan, I…I'm pregnant."

At first Jordan was silent, unable to respond to Angela's announcement. "A…a baby…" Angela just nodded. All of a sudden, Jordan was hugging Angela and happily he whispered, "We're having a baby."

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

It had been hours since Angela left and Jordan now lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking. He thought about a lot of things: about Angela and the band. He thought about the gig they were playing next week and about the leak that needed to be fixed under his kitchen sink. But most of all he thought about the baby that Angela was now carrying inside of her belly. His baby.

Jordan frowned as he continued to think about the changes in his life. He wondered if he needed to get a steadier job to support Angela and the baby. He questioned his ability to be the man who took control of his responsibilities. He worried that he couldn't be the father his child needed.

Then he thought about Angela. His beautiful, wonderful girlfriend. The woman who is now the mother of his child. And hopefully his future wife. Jordan smiled at that thought. He knew that with her by his side they could make it through anything. With her by his side the thought of having a baby wasn't scary but a wonderful and magic experience.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
_

_  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything (oh yeah)  
With arms wide open (wide open)_

Angela and Jordan sat in examining room, staring at the sonogram screen and listening intently to what the doctor was saying. Angela was now four months pregnant and they just found out that they were expecting a baby boy.

Jordan stared at the image of his child with awe. The fact that this was his son made him extremely happy. He had so many hopes and dreams for his child. Unlike himself, he wanted his son to have the chance to be anything and do everything he wanted.

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open  
_

_  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything (oh yeah)  
With arms wide open_

_Wide open_

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked this lil ficlet…and to all those who are reading my other story…I hope to have the next chapter up hopefully in the next week…thanks for reading and please review…luv ya 

-Nichelle-


End file.
